


Mistaken Marriage Proposals

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shipper!Sam, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean walks in as Cas proposes to Sam. It should have been him there, dammit!He drinks until he feels numb, not wanting to admit he has feelings for the angel.Turns out, he jumped to conclusions and the proposal he saw was just a practice for the one that Cas would later give Dean. But as history is doomed to repeat itself, Dean screws things up once again.





	Mistaken Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Destiel Port weekly Bingo challenge. My prompts were: Sam's in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Friendship.

“I want this to be perfect for Dean.”

“Okay. Let’s practice it again, then.”

Cas sighed, holding Sam’s hand for the third time. Both of their palms were slick with sweat.

“Dean, there’s no denying that you and I share a profound bond. The things we have gone through together – “

The front door opened, but neither of them noticed.

“- well, it hasn’t been easy. We’ve both hurt each other, and aren’t great at communicating our emotions. As an angel, I did not understand these feelings. But over time, you have made me a better human, and I thank you for that opportunity. I would not be who I am today without your help. Without your… love. I want to take this next step with you.”

Cas lowered himself to the floor, getting down on one knee. The figure in the doorway gasped.

“I admit that I am not too familiar with most human customs. However, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Sam beamed at him, pulling Cas up into a hug.

A mixture of shock, hurt, betrayal, jealousy, and anger could be seen on Dean’s face. That is, if anyone bothered to look. He quickly schooled his expression into a smile before asking: “What’d I miss?”

The two drew back and exclaimed “Dean?!” in unison.

“It seems that a Congratulations is in order! Look at you guys.”

Dean walked closer, slapping them both on the back. “My best friend and my brother getting married. Who would have thought? How about we go celebrate, yeah? Drinks are on me.”

Sam and Cas protested, but Dean was already turning the corner to his bedroom, changing clothes. If he chose a pair of jeans that made his butt look extraordinarily great, that was by pure coincidence. Hell, maybe he would get lucky tonight, too.

\- - -

“Ya know,” Dean slurred. “If I had known how you felt, Sammy, I wouldn’t have pretended to be a couple with Cas for all those cases. It could have been you! You should have told me, man. I would have said yes.” _No, he probably wouldn’t. But that didn’t matter now._  

“And how you kept pushing me and Cas to share a room on hunts, while you got your own? What, you tryin’ to save yourself for marriage or somethin’? Because I think it’s a little too late for that, Sammy. I mean, you and Jess sure looked cozy when I broke into your apartment all those years ago, and you guys weren’t _married_.”

Upon hearing the name of his first love and the reminder of what could never be, Sam became visibly uncomfortable. He grabbed his brother’s almost-empty glass, saying “Okay, Dean. I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“It’s not my fault you guys can’t keep up. I guess you two lightweights really are made for each other. I’ll just have to find someone that won’t hold me back. Being a third wheel isn’t my thing.”

With that, he pushed away from the table and stood up. Cas grabbed his arm, but Dean shook him off.

“Let go of me, Cas. You don’t get to touch me anymore. You’re getting married…or have you forgotten?” he sneered. Dean went towards the bar and chatted up their waitress, who had breasts as big as his face.

Cas turned back towards Sam and kicked his shin under the table.

“Ow! Fuck, what was that for, Cas?”

“Why haven’t you told Dean the truth? He’s obviously not taking it well.”

“Why haven’t you? We both know that he’s in this mood because of his feelings about you.”

Cas leaned forward in his chair and rested his forearms on the table.

“Look, Sam. I love him and I do want to marry him, but he has to be ready to admit those feelings on his own.”

They watched in pity as Dean got slapped by a woman. Sam cringed. Dean headed towards the bathroom. He never returned to their table.

When Sam and Cas headed outside, the impala was gone. Apparently, Dean had driven home drunk. The two men called a taxi cab to pick them up. Once they were back at the bunker, they tried knocking on Dean’s door, but he didn’t answer. He had classic rock music blaring through the stereo, though, so they knew he was there.

\- - -

Dean knew he was acting like a petulant kid, but he didn’t care. Sam – and Cas – had lived with him long enough that they were familiar with his behavior, so they’d just have to put up with it. Dean could tell the Universe hated him. There was no happy ending in sight, and he never got the girl… or the guy, now.

Dean saw the flap on the bottom half of his bedroom door lift up. That right there was one of his smartest ideas. He was actually a little proud of it. During his frequent temper-tantrums, he usually wouldn’t venture outside of his room – even for food. So, he cut a rectangle of wood out of his bedroom door and installed something that looked like a doggy door. It allowed Sam or Cas to bring him food or water or mail until he was in a better mood, which was exactly what seemed to be happening right now.

Dean watched as long fingers pushed a cup of water through the door, accompanied by two aspirin for the hangover he would undoubtedly have tomorrow morning. Cas was always doing nice things like that, even when they were fighting.

\- - -

Around 8am, Dean pushed open his bedroom door to use the bathroom. He felt horrible – both physically and emotionally. Sam and Cas shouldn’t have to put up with him. He was getting too old for this behavior. He should be happy they found love, right?

Lost in his own thoughts, he forgot to close the door when he returned. And now that he was back in the warm comfort of his bed, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Especially not when he heard a knock and looked up to see Cas’ hesitant expression staring back at him.

“Hello, Dean. I brought you some breakfast. May I come in?”

“Um, sure.”

Cas gently shut the door behind him, as if he could read Dean’s mind.

“Sam and I were worried about you last night.”

“Yeah, well… I’m fine. Or at least, I will be.” Dean flashed him that old Winchester grin.

“I wanted to talk to you about what you walked in on yesterday afternoon.”

“Do we have to, Cas? I’m sorry for spoiling that big moment for you guys.”

“I hate to admit it, but you should be sorry. I went to great lengths to keep it a surprise for you. I haven’t had the chance to correct your assumptions, though.”

Dean tilted his head in confusion. He guessed that the habit was a product of hanging out with Cas too much. He needed to stop that if he knew what was good for him, and this private chat of theirs wasn’t doing any favors to accomplish that goal.

“My assumptions?” he asked.

“Yes. You see, Sam and I are not getting married.”

Dean heard Cas say those words, but he didn’t catch their meaning for another minute. As soon as he did, though, Dean fought to hide his smile.

“You’re not?”

“No,” Cas replied as he took Dean’s hands in his. “I quite prefer a different Winchester.”

_Please don’t say my mom, please don’t say my mom_ , Dean prayed. _Or my dad. Or Adam? Or basically anyone in my family that could be brought back from the dead, or rescued from heaven and hell. Which, is actually **everyone** , thanks to spells and demons and other supernatural beings that happened to be in a forgiving mood that particular day._

Dean really needed to shut up now, or else he would miss the small smile and glint in Cas’ eye.

“I like you, Dean. That proposal was meant for you. Sam was just helping me practice it because I was nervous.”

“You… like me,” Dean repeated slowly.

“Yes, I do. But I think you knew that already.”

Dean ducked his head, hiding the blush that was now appearing on his cheeks. “It doesn’t hurt to hear it again, though,” he said shyly, looking up at Cas through his eyelashes.

“I like you, Dean. And I want to marry you… if you’ll have me.”

“So, let me get this straight - or gay, I guess? You’re telling me that I’ve basically been a dumbass this entire time?”

“I prefer the phrase to be ‘trusting in the situation at face value.’ Less dumb, less ass.”

“I thought you liked my ass!” Dean exclaimed, shoving Cas’ shoulder playfully. He turned on his stomach, wiggling the body part in question. “You pulled it out of Hell for somewhat selfish reasons, after all. I bet you just wanted to see it live and in person.”

“Perhaps I just didn’t want anyone else to see it.” Cas climbed over Dean and straddled his back. “But yes, I pulled it out, and I can _push_ it back in,” he said, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips.

Dean groaned. So much for taking it slow. If you count the years of eye-fucking, though, the next logical step would be ass-fucking…. right? Right?

\- - -

Dean finally came out of his room many hours later, much more sore than he originally had been during the earlier part of his hangover. Sam saw his sheepish look and nodded towards him, accepting the apology that might never be spoken. Sam’s job was done – maybe he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it turned out right in the end.

Sam clicked the ‘send’ button on his computer, emailing their friends a Save The Date: Destiel is Canon wedding invitation. He knew he’d be getting a call from Charlie in 3… 2… 1… yep! His phone buzzed and he answered, equally as excited as his friend. This would be one _hell_ of a wedding.


End file.
